Puzzleshipping Parody
by Sickofwriting
Summary: The Pharaoh gets his own body for a day, using the power of fangirl fantasies! Puzzleshipping (Yugi/Yami Yugi). Shameless romantic parody. Mostly romance though.


Summary: The Pharaoh gets his own body for a day, using the power of fangirl fantasies! Puzzleshipping (Yugi/Yami Yugi). Shameless romantic parody.

Ore-sama: Yes, so today, I have another shameless romance/parody fanfic! This one's really more fluffy romance than parody though... Oh well, there are days like this too. Today, it's Puzzleshipping with "Yugi, why do we dress like bondage slaves?" and "Pharaoh, haven't you figured out how much bitches love bondage slaves? I mean, you're only what, 5000 years old?" Please read and review!

Warning: Mild swearing, shonen ai (tame yaoi), and dirty humor!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! If I did, I would be rich and happy! Well, at least I'm happy.

B is for "bondage slave", that's good enough for me!

Yugi yawned as he arose from his beauty sleep.  
"Good morning world! I have a feeling that today is going to be super special awesome!" Yugi smiled, opening the curtains to greet the bright morning sun. He got dressed in his usual bondage slave outfit, then grabbed his deck and his duel disk.  
"Yugi, why do we always dress like bondage slaves?" Yami asked Yugi.  
"Pharaoh, haven't you figured out how much bitches love bondage slaves? I mean, you're only what, 5000 years old? Here, let me call upon the powers of fangirl obsession to give you your own body..." Yugi said, then started an incantation in a strange ancient language that Yami couldn't understand. Suddenly, Yami was given physical form.  
"Holy Ra! Hey, couldn't you have done this at any point during the series, Yugi?" Yami cried in shock.  
"No, Pharaoh, this is only a temporary body given to you using the powers of over 9000 fangirls secret fetishes and prayers, which have no power in the canon-verse." Yugi replied.  
"Oh. Well, let's go get laid!" Yami proclaimed.  
"Pharaoh! That's dirty!" Yugi cried, feeling his face getting very hot. The Pharaoh's proclamation had sent quite a few erotic images through his mind, many of them involving sitting on Yami's-  
"Yeah, but I haven't gotten laid in 5000 fucking years! I think it's perfectly understandable!" Yami defended himself.  
"How about we go out around town, and then we can... go about doing 'those' kinds of things..." Yugi offered, hoping his face wouldn't give away the thoughts running through the back of his mind.  
"Eh. Good enough." Yami shrugged.

"This ice cream! It's nommy!" Yami cried in joy, licking his ice cream sexily. Yugi gulped, and started regretting what he had done.  
"Oh, Yugi look! It's Boob Breast-entine!" Yami announced, pointing at a wild Mai Valentine.  
"Just ignore it. If you don't believe in it, it can't hurt you!" Yugi joked. He was desperate to keep the Pharaoh's attention away from girls throughout the day. He thanked Ra that there weren't very many female characters in the world.  
"Good idea! What should we do next?" Yami asked.  
'Let's do each other!' Yugi thought, but he merely said "Let's go to an amusement park! I know you've been to the amusement park before, but this time it will be for enjoyment instead of saving Tea and a couple of unnamed characters from a psychotic mass murderer!  
"Sure." Yami replied.

"Om nom nom nomnomnomnom..." Yami sighed in bliss. He was currently eating a crepe in a cone, with strawberries and whipped cream. Yugi couldn't pull his eyes away from the Pharaoh, who was currently having a sweet-gasm (That IS a real thing! Totally!)  
"So, let's go on that one!" Yami pointed at the roller coaster, after having finished his sweets.  
"Sure." Yugi said. He honestly didn't care anymore, as long as he was with the Pharaoh, and they were away from pretty girls.

The two ended up on the Ferris wheel after riding nearly every other ride in the entire park. Despite popular belief, Yugi did enjoy thrilling rides, but nothing beat the scenery that you could see from the top of a Ferris wheel.  
"Oh, wow... This is an amazing sight!" Yami laughed out of pure joy. Yugi laughed inwardly at the sight of the Pharaoh with his face pressed up against the glass.  
"Heheheh! You're just like a little kid!" Yugi giggled.  
"Would a little kid do this?" Yami winked seductively, then kissed Yugi lightly on the lips. He smiled at the sight of Yugi's crab-red face.  
"Ph-Pharaoh?" Yugi stuttered. He was in complete shock from what had just happened.  
"Please, it was pretty obvious you wanted that. I saw the way you were looking at me." Yami stated bluntly.  
"Was I really that obvious?" Yugi asked, blushing.  
"Yes. Yes you were." Yami laughed. He leaned forward to capture Yugi in another, more passionate kiss.

When the two finally got off of the Ferris wheel, they were nearly mobbed by obsessive fangirls. The pair somehow managed to make it back home without being killed by fangirls though...  
"Phew! That was rough!" Yugi exclaimed, closing the door of his bedroom.  
"So Yugi? How long is this body going to last?" Yami asked.  
"As long as there are over 9000 fangirls wishing for you to have a physical form. Once it drops to 9000, you'll go back to not having a body." Yugi explained.  
"Oh. That's an odd limitation. Well, let's take advantage of my body while it lasts!" Yami said, pulling Yugi into yet another deep invasive kiss.

Ore-Sama: That's all folks! Wow, I got this all written today, as well as releasing the second and last chapter of Marik and Bakura are EVIL Schoolgirls (Please read it! I promise that the second chapter is better than the first one!). Yes, please leave lots of reviews and cake. I'm going to go do my homework now.


End file.
